talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Craymelscholar
Basic Information Name: Keele Zeibel Username: craymelscholar Game: Tales of Eternia RP: Tales of Roleplay (former) Played by: Kyosuke Age: 17 Height: 5'8" Weight: 112 lbs Hair: Dark Blue Eyes: Blue Birthplace: Rasheans Weapon: A staff, good for BASHIN' SUM HEADZ IN, Craymel Artes, the Greater Craymels Occupation: Academia student/Researcher/Personal adviser to Her Majesty Natalia (Scientific Development Coordinator) Background Information In-game History Stuff goes here. Point in canon Keele hails from the end of the game. The Orbus Barrier has been destroyed, and the two worlds now drift apart from one another. Skills Craymels Sylph - Greater Craymel of Wind Gnome - Greater Craymel of Earth Celsius - Greater Craymel of Ice Rem - Greater Craymel of Light Sekundes - Greater Craymel of Time Craymel Artes Water Artes Aqua Edge Fire Artes Fire Ball Wind Artes Wind Blade Air Thrust Cyclone Concentrate Item Plus* Earth Artes Stalagmite Ground Dasher Mental Supply* Ice Artes Freeze Lancer Absolute Freeze Guard* Light Artes Ray Holy Lance Holy Bliss Health* Time Artes Distortion Mental Up* *Arte is a Power Up arte, whose effects are active only when outside battle. Personality Keele is a nerd. He likes to research things. Interfere with his research AND HE SHALL EXECUTE YOU. Keele is a jerk when he's researching things. Hell, he's usually a jerk any other time. However, since his adventure, he's softened up a bit. And if you give him chances to research something, he'll be the happiest boy alive! Relationships Tales of Roleplay Meredy : celestianmelody : Keele's close friend/possible love interest. Although Keele originally despised Meredy, he grew to like her, and by the end of the game, even loved her. Meredy is still very close to Keele, always watching out for him. Klarth F. Lester : withabook : The Genius Summoner Klarth F. Lester. When Keele met him, the two hit it off rather quickly, both being researchers. They will often lock themselves within a library for days at a time, researching away. Sheena Fujibayashi : summoner_ninja : Often the one playing the mother figure for everyone's favorite nerds. Being quite the expert chef, Sheena was often the one responsible for making sure Keele actually ATE. The boy would likely starve to death if left to his own devices, as he loses touch with the real world while researching. Dressing Room Nor(mouse) Beatty : mousebiatty : A strange talking mouse Keele encountered one day in the library. Intrigued by her, Keele promptly captured her and subjected her to his 'experiments'. Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear : in_kimlasca : The 'ruler' of the Dressing Room. After several encounters, Keele became one of her advisers, and now oversees scientific development on all fronts, such as a creation of a currency system. Is also his true love. Max : miacis2ourhearts : A doofus? from Keele's world. Arrived in the Dressing Room one day. Max is an oddball, and is agreeable? Max is hard to comprehend. Madame Musette : holysovereign : A kindly old troll lady. She is another adviser to Natalia, and owns the house in which Keele stays. Category:Characters